


Dangerous nights

by Original_Cypher



Category: Castle
Genre: Dom/sub, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Cypher/pseuds/Original_Cypher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 2x16 The Mistress Always Spanks Twice.<br/>So Javier has a kink, huh? Interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous nights

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 2x16 The Mistress Always Spanks Twice.
> 
> Written for the [anon ficathon](http://ryanandesposito.livejournal.com/39409.html) at [ryanandesposito](http://ryanandesposito.livejournal.com/).

Javier woke up utterly confused. Not only mentally, though his brain was foggy with sleep, but his body itself told him something wasn't as it should be. He tried to stir, to look over at where Kevin should have been sleeping. Maybe the other man had gotten up and that had stirred him? He found that he couldn't move. Confused, and feeling panic rising quickly, he jerked at his arms and looked up to find himself tied to the headboard with.... shoelaces. His own. Goddamn. Shoelaces.

He relaxed only slightly when he felt the touch of a familiar hand on the back of his thigh. “Kevin?”

“I learned something very interesting today.” Kevin said, so calm that it almost gave Javier the creeps.

“Wha-..?” He could barely speak, and he hitched up on his elbows so he could move his neck and try to peer over his shoulder.

That earned him a slap on the butt cheek, mortified, he couldn't help rocking his hips into the mattress even though all he wanted was glare at his partner. “My boyfriend has a fetish.”

“I do not.”

Another slap, another rocking movement. And to his utter dismay, he found that he was getting hard. “No?” Kevin's voice was knowing, teasing. He leaned forward, trailed feather-like touches of his lips down the curve of Javier's spine, around the side of his cheek, down to his inner thigh. Just as Javier sighed, he shifted and bit the underside of his butt.

Javier hissed, shamed because it wasn't in pain. “I hate you.”

A harder slap, on the other side. “Now, now... is that a way to talk to your owner?”

Javier turned his face into the mattress and whimpered helplessly. One, he couldn't really deny the semantics. Kevin owned every part of his heart, his body, or his soul. He belonged to Kevin just as much as -he hoped, he assumed- Kevin belonged to him. Two, he really wanted to get pissy at Kevin for doing this or better yet, laugh to his face. Except he was now hard as a rock, obviously his body wasn't getting with the program that he was _not_ a submissive person.

“You've been a really bad boy.” Kevin said, still invisible to him. Blunt nails trailed up the arches of his feet, Kevin knowing that in place of the usual ticklish spot, Javier had a sensitivity that made him purr and stretch lazily.

“What'd I do?!” Javier huffed, scandalized.

“You made me kiss a girl.” Kevin accused with another slap. “You made me kiss _Jenny_.”

“You love Jenny!”

Slap. “You love Beckett. Do you wanna kiss her?”

“Ugh.” It would be like kissing his sister.

Harder slap. “Point.”

 _Right_. Esposito made a contrite face, even though Kevin couldn't see it. “But you know we have to-...”

“Castle. I know.” Another slap. It was really another discussion. They'd decided to keep it a secret at least until further notice, and there was no going back on that. “You could have been the one with the fake girlfriend.”

Javier thought back to the day they just had. “I was jealous watching you.” He confessed.

Kevin made a noise, leaned in and nuzzled between his cheeks. Javier jerked, bit back a moan. So that was what Kevin had wanted to know? He tried to look over his shoulder. “Let me go, Kev.”

Kevin leaned over Javier's back, whispering in his hear. “You can go...” he purred softly. “..if you untie yourself.” The laces were tied with multiple knots. One more sign that Kevin was paying a very close attention to everything Javier did during the day.

The idea that this may have already been in his boyfriend's mind back at the bondage club today and from then on made him shudder. His breath caught on his throat when he felt Kevin's obvious arousal trail against his thigh as he sat back down. He tested his restrains. “Please, I wanna touch you.”

Kevin licked a stripe of heat on his skin. “I'm a big boy, Javi. I can take care of myself.” He uses gentle hands to spread Javier open. “We're dealing with you, right now.”

“Fuck!” Javier couldn't help the curse when Kevin ran the flat of his tongue over his most sensitive place.

“That's right, baby. Let it all out.” Javier knew Kevin liked it when he became noisy. He had been the kind of reign it in before, but Kevin had talked him into letting go, into not caring. He loved the freedom that it gave him, with the extra bonus of turning Kevin on even more.

Hands fisting on the laces, Esposito whined low as Kevin started working methodically. It wasn't like he could have helped the noises, anyway. Kevin tongued him lovingly, seemingly enjoying the task as much as Javier, and slowly, gently, started sliding inside.

Javier's breathing became erratic and his noises more throaty. Just when he slumped forward and started panting, Kevin withdrew. Uncomprehending, Javier waited. “What?” he asked, after a moment.

Kevin's hand caressed his thigh. “What do you want, my love?”

Javier huffed. “Seriously? You want me to beg?”

Kevin nuzzled his cheek, breath brushing his puckered hole, so... so close to where Javier wanted him. “I want you to tell me what you want.”

“I don't want you to stop!” Javier whimpered. “Please, Kev.”

Kevin smiled against his skin and started again. Javier yelped when a finger wormed his way inside. They didn't do this often, Kevin was the one who bottomed, and when Javier got any attention there himself, it was mostly superficial and he came with a hand or a mouth on his cock. Which, for now, still remained untouched, albeit leaking profusely.

Still, Javier liked where this was going, because Kevin hadn't removed his tongue and when he fingered inside, he always found that spot that made him see stars. Speaking of...

Javier bucked harshly against the pressure and moaned loudly, then bit his lip against a groan. “God, Kevin...”

Kevin chuckled against him and flicked his finger again knowingly. Javier became frantic, pushing back and babbling as much cursing as praise, Spanish and English mixing into incoherency.

Kevin pulled out to flatten his tongue against him once more. “I like that I make you like that, Javi.”

Javier moaned, thrust his ass at Kevin shamelessly. “Please, Kev. Don't leave me like that. I need more.”

“More huh?” Kevin kissed his skin as he wriggled two fingers back in.

“Oh, god!”

Kevin flicked his tongue once, scissoring inside. “Like that?”

“Yes! Like that.” he all but groaned out. Instead of chuckling, this time, Kevin moaned and Javier realized his lover was still untouched, since, contrary to the usual, both his hands were on Javier -though, still none relieving his aching correction.

“Babe, what about you?”

Kevin made a noise but kept on going, making Javier almost howl when his tongue slid alongside his fingers. The intensity of the heat sparking from the base of his spine to electrify his entire being took him by surprise and he had to help himself from doing something stupid. Like rutting back wantonly and break Kevin's nose. He cursed. And with that his decision was made.

“Fuck me.” he said.

Kevin stilled, tongue withdrawing. “What?”

“Please, baby. I want to know how you feel.” He wasn't sure if he meant 'I want to know what you feel when I fuck you' or 'how you feel inside me', but really, he didn't have to pick one. It was both, and that was it.

Javier knew he didn't imagine the shudder his words produced in his lover. “You sure?” Kevin asked, hesitant.

Javier clenched around him, pushed back. “Please, if there was ever a time... I want you.” He tried not to come at the sound Kevin made.

He bit his lip and groaned as fingers disappeared and hoped his inside would be left alone long enough for him to calm down a bit or he would finish embarrassingly soon. While Kevin crawled across the bed in search of the lube he had apparently had no intention to use, Javier struggled against his sluggish thoughts and tried to focused his sight on the knots. But his fingers were tingly from lack of blood, only partially due to binding. Most of it was summoned elsewhere at the moment. He had only managed to loosen the hold slightly when Kevin returned, touches tender and promising.

Three fingers slid inside him and Javier quivered, biting his lip so hard it stung. “Last chance to back out.” Kevin whispered.

“Come on...” Javier rocked against the fingers, hitting the spot on his own and jerking in reaction. “Please...”

Kevin joined him gently and slowly, Esposito giving way to accommodate him. Kisses peppered his back and Kevin whispered questions and endearments. Once he bottomed out, they both paused, to calm down and get used to the sensation.  
Javier took a moment to immortalize the feeling. He'd always been okay with being bi, there were dudes too damn pretty to pass up. But being a bottom had never sat right with him. He was the large, ex Special Ops, macho kind of man, and it didn't fit in his head with taking it up the ass.

God, had he been wrong. This wasn't dirty or demeaning. It was just as the other way around. A way to be linked so completely with your partner that you never wanted it to end. He was full of Kevin. Not only his heart and thoughts but his body as well and it felt _right_.

He pushed back a little experimentally, and, though there was a tightness that edged on uncomfortable, the idea, and the feeling of Kevin's skin catching on his insides, on his prostate, beat that hands down. He snarled and pushed back again, harder.

Kevin moaned, his hand coming to grip at Javier's hip. “Shit, Javi.”

“Please, Kevin. Move.”

And they did. Javier found out hat he was even louder as a bottom than usual, and that he didn't give a shit about it. He found that Kevin felt even better inside him than he tasted in his mouth, which he never thought possible. He found that he was a very pushy bottom whenever Kevin became hesitant for fear of hurting him.

The tightness disappeared quickly and soon enough they were rocking together in a trans, one of Javier's hands clutching the headboard for dear life. He pulled the other to himself hard, and was relieved when it came free of the laces. He used it to reach around and hold on to Kevin's hip in turn. Kevin's hand left his skin and he thought the sub/dom thing was still on when it gripped his. He thought Kevin was going to push him away, holding him down, but instead, he just laced their fingers together and cried out his name.

Even though the idea was so damn scary, Javi was conscious there were crossing an invisible, unspoken line here, and this was new. Just like the first time he was inside Kevin and they stopped their playful fumbling for something deeper, stronger. As he spiraled up and up into ecstasy, he realized that they had stumbled upon making love. And they may have been so stupid all this time to think they were doing anything else.

“I love you.” he panted. “Kevin, I fucking love you.”

He didn't expect the words to make his boyfriend tip over the edge, but it wrenched a hoarse cry from his throat and his hips stuttered. The feeling of the liquid heat spilling inside him took Javier over as well. They crashed together, stammering movement slowing to sluggish, and he belatedly realized that he had come with his dick untouched all along. He let himself collapse forward, and Kevin, even fucked out in bliss proved both really considerate and superiorly coordinated as he freed Javier's other hand before he crumpled next to him.

Javier groaned as he shifted to his side and crushed Kevin to him as though he could be stolen any second. Kevin smiled, closed his eyes and let his hand trail over Javier's chest.

Once their breathing returned to normal and they drifted down from the high to the glow, he tangled their fingers together. “This is your chance to take it back.” he said softly.

Javier looked up, confused, then a flash of hurt passed on his face when he understood was Kevin meant. Javier scooted up the bed so he could look Kevin in the eye, ignoring the worried, insecure look there. “I'm not taking it back.” he said in a tone that allowed no questioning. “I love you, and I just made love with you and even if you don't feel the same it doesn't change a thing. I love you, and that's it.” he kissed Kevin's rattled expression away. “There are bigger deals. Today alone, there have been a few.”

It got Kevin to smile. “For you bottoming is a bigger deal than being in love?”

Javier blushed, shrugged. “It feels... more dangerous, somehow. More exposed.” And yet, he always felt safe in Kevin's hands, ergo...

“I get it.” Kevin nodded. “You get used to it.” he lay back down and stroked Javier's cheek. “So, I know you came, but... was it good? All you thought it'd be?”

“Fuck, yeah.” he chuckled. “So much more.” he smiled. “Though, next time? I wanna look at you.”

Kevin blushed. “Okay.”

Javier pulled him closer, hiding his face in Kevin's hair. “You can still tie me up though. I like it when you're bossy.”

“Yeah?”

Kevin could feel the embarrassed blush on Javier's face and chest even though he could look up. “And this is information that should never, ever leave this room.”

“I know.” He let his fingers trail on Javier's pectorals in meaningless doodles that all chanted 'stay forever'. “Hey, Javi?”

“Hm?”

“I love you so fucking much, too.”

Javier's beaming smile lit up the night.


End file.
